Gaining Trust
by Gummybear1178
Summary: Sequel to Loss of Trust Ezra will now have to learn to gain his trust back after losing it all after Malachor, will he be able to gain his trust back? and What will happen with mixed emotions in the way? Please follow favorite and review! A ghost family fic
1. Unknown variables

_**Sequel to Loss of Trust please read first this is not a stand alone story you will need Loss of Trust, also I have a one shot story if you guys want to go look at that! Hope you all enjoy**_

 **Gaining Trust**

Ezra's POV

We were standing around the holo table on the Rebel Fleet's command ship, there was a communications tower that was near by that would broadcast all across the galaxy as well as all of the prisons and every other nook and cranny of the galaxy. We had already hacked the system making sure as well as getting the schematics to the entire tower with even the vents. Senator Bail Organa was going to be there as well and we would be able to make sure it is well known that he was in no part of this and would look like they had attacked him as well.

I glances up at Sabine, she had her helmet on and was blocking her emotions as best she could, trying to make sure I couldn't read her feelings. Which I couldn't. Her voice when she spoke about parts of the mission was void of emotions. I listened to the mission, we were splitting off

Hera and Chopper would be ready with air support on the Ghost

Zeb would be going around the perimeter and taking down any bucket heads, as well as letting us know if any back up was on it's way

Sabine along with Kanan would be infiltrating the tower, but Sabine would be starting from the bottom while Kanan would be coming from the top.

Finally I would be going thru the vents and getting to the transmission control room as well as getting the transmission ready to broadcast.

Once Sabine and Kanan met me in the middle, Ahsoka and Rex would be dropping in to finish everything up as we would be starting the transmission.

We all grabbed our weapons, me having to grab my old slingshot, due to the fact I had yet to get a chance to fix my lightsaber. When we were all about to get ready to start the infiltration, I had a small hope that Sabine would take off her helmet, and let me see her, read her, at least see her facial expressions. I needed to see that spark that was usually in her eyes, I hadn't seen it since I left, it wasn't there when they found me on Tatooine. The one that always made me feel like she would be the one I would let see me under my facade of happiness. She has come so close to me letting my shields down around her, but everytime I am about to let her see, something like Malachor happens, or I found out my parents are dead. As far as we can tell anyway. I still have questions and theories about that, but it is probably just from my lack of trust recently. So I will still keep that hope, but not to much.

Though I do want to just yell at Sabine, to take off her helmet, to let me in, to talk to me, to let me see her, so speak with emotion again. But I know yelling will do nothing to help this situation just make it worse, I am the one who betrayed her trust not the other way around like I thought. I misunderstood her painting, they may say

 ** _"Art is in the eye of the beholder"_** But the truth is art is in the soul of the artist, no one else will ever truly know what the painting means, except the artist (If you read my one shot story you guys got where this came from)

That was proven true after I saw that painting. Even if Sabine did talk to me I am not sure what I would say, so I don't want to approach her and just kind of stand there, but I don't want it to be rehearsed then it's not as sincere.

Sabine pov

I kept glancing up at Ezra during the mission briefing, I wanted to talk to him, but I don't know what to say. I keep my helmet on and block him out as best I can hoping he can't see threw my barriers, afraid my eyes would betray me I left my helmet on, and just used my voice, keeping it void of emotion scared if I used any it would reveal how I feel. Though I am not even sure how I feel, even after the talk with Hera i am not sure what to do, I know I need to talk to him, but I still don't know what to say anymore. I mean, does he still like me or, not? I mean the note said he didn't and he hasn't shown any signs though he hasn't shown any for a couple of months since I last shut him down. So now I really don't know what to do, he doesn't know how I feel, and I don't know if he still feels the same. Why are guys so confusing?!

I listened to my part of the mission, oh no... I have to meet up with Ezra, and with the way security is looking, I will be meeting Ezra at mid earlier than Kanan which means I will be alone with Ezra for a few minutes. Which is bound to lead into conversation, or at least attempts at conversation. What am I going to say?!

 _OK guys, short chapter but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could, so the next chapter will be them carrying out the mission, so it will be alot longer! :) GIve me ideas, Follow Favorite and Review please!_

 _Also check out my new rebels story which helps me get inspiration for this story it's a one shot story So please go read it and the part above that I said you guys would get if you read is in that so I hope you do go read it!_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	2. Q&A, Questions and Attacks

_**IMPORTANT:** Ok if you have Netflix watch **The Flash season 1 Episode 17 and skip to 17:40.** This Episode has Mark Hamill in it, and total role reversal. He is talking to a person and he says **"The Reason I tracked you down was because... I, am your Father"** I was watching this and started laughing it is a total role reversal. Also it is going to be switching points of views several times in this chapter but it will be the same to people and I will have their POV at the top of each section I will even Bold them for you guys_

 _Also sorry for the wait, but do you know how hard it is to write a transmission that might come close to topping the one in the show? It is hard, so I have been taking this time to figure that out, it's not easy btw_

 **Ezra's Pov**

Ezra was going thru the vents and had just arrived at the main room. There was only 8 bucket heads guarding the inside, but there was another 12 outside. So I needed to be quiet about taking them all out. Also also I needed to make sure none of them to comm anyone else especially an inquisitor or worst of all Vader. I dropped in behind one of them then shocked their neck with my slingshot, by only pulling it back about a millimeter. Then did the same to the other 8. I ran over to the computer and went threw all of their information and started to set up the Broadcast, making sure it would reach even the deepest and darkest prisons. Even the one on Mustafar. Who knows how many Jedi are imprisoned there and how many would join the cause. How many Rebel Sympathizers are there in those prisons who could help us, help the galaxy out of this tyranny. As I was setting up, I heard some one walking towards the door, I quickly sprinted silently across the room and had my sling shot pulled back on the side of the door waiting to see who was coming in, when I saw Sabine walk in I lowered my slingshot and loosened the pull until there was no more pull so I didn't fire it.

"Sabine, all cleared?" I asked

"Why do you think I'm in here?" she sassed back

"Just making sure"

"Look let's just get this mission over with"

What's up with her? I thought to myself, I mean she has been cold, and closed off recently, but this, this is different

 **Sabine's POV**

I know I was acting cold towards Ezra, but I did just want to get this mission over with, I could have a chance to think, figure out what to do. I didn't mean to come off cold, or closed off, but that's what I was right now, especially right now, I mean, I am alone with Ezra, by ourselves, and Kanan won't be here for at least another 10 mins, and I really didn't want to be alone with Ezra that long, but I don't want to jeopardize the Mission, just because I am not sure what to do. So I just went on tunnel vision, only think about the mission, only focus on the mission, and everything will go fine. I need to get Hera's advice on this.

"Come on, everything needs to be perfect for the transmission to go threw everywhere, and hopefully, we can take permanent control over this Comm tower, we might be able to do more than just this one transmission."

"Yes, I know Sabine, though it might help for the transmission, if you, oooohhh I don't know, at least have emotion for it. I mean Ever since we got back from Tatooine, you have been like this, I don't think I have seen you with out your helmet since we left the moisture farm." He finally said

"And you haven't talked about what you wrote in the **_Letter_** " oh no, did I just say that, please tell me I said that in my head, or to low for him to hear. But no, I had to say it out loud, and where Ezra could hear me. Why did I have to say that!

"Wha- What do you mean, talk about the letter?" Ezra said stumbling over some of the words

"Never mind, Forget it" Hoping for once he would listen to me

"..." He didn't respond just went back to working on the transmission. After a few moments of silence, Ezra broke it

"Sabine, about the Letter" He finally said "About the lett-"

" _This is Ghost to Spector 4 and 5, come in"_ Hera's voice came over the comms, she couldn't have picked a worse time to comm in

"This is Spector 4 and 5"

" _We are going to have to move the mission up, reinforcements are on their way, and Senator Organa has already been removed from the building, the Empire at the first signs of trouble did as well as Kanan had to be pulled. You need to do the transmission now, if you guys get attacked and out numbered, but no matter what if you are attacked cut the transmission and make it back to the Ghost ASAP"_

"Understood, Spectors 4 and 5 out" I said back, after Ezra nodded going back into Mission mode, I quickly put the last few wires in place and we started the transmission

 **"Many still call us criminals, but that is not who we are. We are Rebels, we fight for everyone. We have the spark of the rebellion, now all we need is the fire. The spark was created by 1st starting to believe in a better place, starting to for something, something greater than just 1 person, or a small few. We build a fire by more and more people believing, and fighting back. The fire is in all of us, we just have to believe, and be filled with hope and we can fuel the fire until we are one fire, and together, we can be free. We can be done with this Tyranny. We can have freedom! If we have hope we can do anything. We stand together, and together we can do anything, but add hope to everyone, and then standing together and having hope, we will conquer all. We will rise from the ashes of what the empire has taken from us, and we will rise again. With everyone who opposes the Empire together. Nothing can stop us, when we rise together, stand up together, that is when we are strongest... As one-"** That was when the empire decided to attack, we started to run

"Spector 2 ready for pick up! Where are you!" I shouted into my comm running

" _In route Spector 4, about to be where the giant hole on your floor is"_ Came Hera's Voice, ANd there she was, threw a hole the Empire had blown up in their attack they had just launched. We have to jump into the Ghost, the loading dock is open]

"Go, I'll use the force to push you" Ezra told me,

I could hear the strain in his voice as if he was in pain, but I couldn't look back, I was already running and I lept, I felt the Force push on my back, in mid air I turned and looked at Ezra. He was limping trying to get to the edge so he could jump. I landed in the Ghost and rolled into my landing to release the force from my movement, I looked up to see Kanan.

"Where is Ezra?" He asked, then I could tell by the look on his face, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it threw the force...

 _So I am very sorry for this Cliff hanger (no I'm not) I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, and it seems like this is turning in to a story more centered around getting Ezra and Sabine together, I never intended for that... well i hope you guys enjoyed please follow Favorite and Review_

 _Question: What would your lightsaber look like if you had one?_

 _My Answer: I would have a double sided one (Mauls in episode 1) and One side would be Crimson Red, while the other would be Purple. I am so Dark side, but I also feel like I drift from each one so I would have points where I was Dark, and others where I am light but came from the dark, so Purple. My handle would be slender (Similar to Obi Wan in Episode 1)._

 _Have a sweet read!_


	3. Talks Of Trust

Previously:

 _"Where is Ezra?" He asked, then I could tell by the look on his face, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it threw the Force..._

Sabine's POV

I looked up to where I had just jumped from, I couldn't see Ezra, he was supposed to be right behind me!

"Kanan! Use the Force to push me back up there!" I yelled at Kanan

"but Sabine-"

"NO! Get me up there!" I cut him off, he was not going to waste time arguing, I was getting Ezra

"Fine, get a running start and I will push you, let me know when you jump back down so I can make sure you don't fall."

"OK"

I backed up as far as I could, trusting Kanan to know when to use the force. I ran until I was at the very edge of the ramp and I jumped, suddenly I felt the push of the Force on my back. I landed where I had last seen Ezra, my guns blazing firing at every bucket head up there. Finally they were all down, as the last one fell I could see Ezra he was on the ground behind the one who had fallen. He was hurt. I ran up to him and glanced over him making sure if I picked him up it wouldn't make any of his wounds any worse, after main sure nothing serious would happen I picked him up gently but quickly and commed Kanan to let him know I was about to jump.

" Kanan I got Ezra I am coming down, Now" I said as I ran and then jumped, just as I was about to land Ezra floated out of my arms and I rolled to absorb the impact. Quickly we brought Ezra down to the Med Bay as Hera got us out of the system as quickly as she could.

* * *

I was standing outside of Med Bay while Hera looked over Ezra and Kanan meditated next to him, trying to feel threw the Force how he was hurt. I was pacing outside the door, thinking about what I could have done differently to make it where he wouldn't have been hurt, I knew it was pointless, I can't go back and change what I did, but it keeps my mind busy from thinking about what is happening in Med Bay. I continued to pace until Hera came out and put a hand on my shoulder stopping me mid step.

"Sabine, this is not your fault. You know that right?"

"I could have done something differently, not mentioned to him about-" I caught myself just seconds to late, after revealing that little bit of information to Hera.

"Mentioned what to him?" She asked curiously

"Nothing" I said just slightly to quick

"It's not nothing Sabine, I know you better than that." she told me sternly

"It. Is. Nothing." I lied, it was important, it was not nothing. But She didn't need to know that.

Hera grabbed my arm and pulled me into her bunk.

"Sabine, no one else will hear you in here, now tell me what did you ask?"

"I let it slip, about the letter, he told me, that I needed to have emotion, he told me he hadn't seen me without my helmet on since after Tatooine. Then I was so mad, I didn't think, and my mouth spoke before I knew what I said..." I trailed off

"What did you say?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder, using her other hand to raise my head up

"I told him he hadn't mentioned what he wrote to me in the letter." I said only loud enough to where Hera barely heard me.

"What was it about the letter that made you want to know?" She asked even though I knew she knew, she read my part of the letter

"I broke his trust... I broke his crush. I broke his spirit. He told me he had a small crush on me, had being the key word. I was the one who broke his trust the most, I was the one who painted that painting. He may not have known that it wasn't complete, and I didn't know he was watching. But I could have gone to talk to him sooner. He knew I would be the one who would not blame him, yet I lead him to believe I did. I have barely talked to him, I haven't been near him unless necessary since Tatooine. I haven't shown him my art like I always have. I haven't... I haven't even spoke to him in a non cold voice. I haven't done anything to repair the rift between us, to mend the bond. I have only torn it further." I told her, stumbling at the end.

"Oh Sabine, hey look at me." She said raising my head once again

"You need to heal, he needs to heal. You both need to heal, both of you have always healed on your own. Now you are on a team, in a family. You're auto pilot mode is to be by yourself, just like mine is to go to Kanan, or to fly. You have your art, and your explosives, to work your way threw things. Everyone has an auto pilot, and everyone's is slightly different, but when 2 people with the same type of auto pilot, like you and Ezra, being alone, they can help each other the most, but first they have to take that step." She paused for a moment to let it all sink in "Sabine, you know in your heart and mind, you can be close again, it just takes one person to take the first step, be that person and show Ezra, you do trust him, show him what you feel about this, and you will mend the bond that has been torn." She told me and pulled me into a hug, after a moment I returned it

* * *

Ezra's POV

All I could feel was pain rushing in my leg, shockwaves of pain shooting up and down my leg. Slowly I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times to clear my vision, I turned my head to the side slowly and saw Kanan

"Kanan" it came out raspy my throat was dry

"Ezra" His head shot up, and slightly lowered when he remembered he couldn't see me.

"What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What is the last thing you remember?" Kanan asked

"I had just done the transmission, when some Bucket Heads rushed in and started attacking, I told Sabine to go ahead and I would use the force to get her in the ghost, and I would be right behind her, after that I felt pain in my leg and the rest is fuzzy." I explained "Where is Sabine?" i asked suddenly realizing I didn't know what happened

"She is fine, she made it on to the Ghost and was trying to figure out why you weren't right behind her, and had me use the force to get her back p there so she could save you. You were shot in the leg with a blaster, it should be fine in a couple of days, but for now you can't walk on it." Kanan explained

"Oh no..." I said suddenly thinking about what had happened before the transmission.

"What?" Kanan asked

"Nothing." i responded quickly

"Ezra, I know you better than that, and you know it

"It is just something I said to Sabine"

"What was it?" He asked genuinely curious

"Just something about her being cold and emotionless" I squeaked out

"What would make you say that?" He asked gently

"Since we got back from Tatooine, she hasn't talked to me unless necessary, avoided me at all costs, she always has her helmet on and her walls up, she doesn't show me her art all the time like she used to. Then she mentioned something about the letter"

"Ezra, she just needs time, like you do. You both have learned to heal alone, and that is all you know anymore, it is auto pilot for you 2. I was like that, always on auto pilot after Order 66. You learn how to adjust, you learn how to live with what happened, how to forgive and forget, and that includes forgiving yourself. You will never fully forget what happened, it will always be there, but it will be at the back of your mind. Something that will shape you, but not break you.

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed sorry it took so long to get this out, What do you guys want to see? The next chapter will be mainly focused on Kanan, and a special visitor._

 _please follow favorite and review_

 _Question: Would you rather be transported into the Clone Wars cartoon, or Rebels?_

 _Answer: I would want to be in the Clone Wars, I would be able to see both times that way, be like Ahsoka_

 _What about you guys?_

 _}_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	4. The Pain of Learning of no Pain

_Sorry guys was writers blocked and had little time to think to much going on in my real world life :(_

Ezra's POV

I still haven't fully healed in my leg so I am being forced to use either crutches or have someone help me around (Unless no one is around then I walk around with out anything) I had climbed into the Phantom around an hour ago just watching as the stars flew by. We were heading back to the rebel base after picking up a Rebel Asset, who had no ride to get the the base after their ship got blown up. I haven't gotten to see or meet who ever this mysterious asset is. When I heard some one come threw the hatch from the Ghost.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be walking on that leg by yourself, and I don't see you crutches, and no one knew where you were since no one brought you up here?" I heard from behind and turned to see Sabine. She has barely talked to me since the mission, and the few times she did, it was just a few words, mainly saying it is her fault and she could have done something else to have stopped me from getting hurt.

"Funny, I thought you were only going to talk to me to point out what you could have done differently" I said back turning back to watching the streaks of stars from hyperspace

"That is because I could have" She countered, but then I could sense she went more serious "You never answered my question."

"What question?" I asked knowing well which one she was talking about, the one about the letter... Just after I had woken up she came in there, and once everyone else had left she stayed and asked me about the letter, I managed to dodge the question some how, but with the way we are right now i don't think I will manage to do that again.

"You know which question, just tell me"

"I can't"

"Why can't you?!" Her voice was rising

"Because!" Ok that sounds childish, but I do have a reason

"Because why?! And don't tell me Because!"

"I can't!? Please just understand!" She won't understand

"TELL ME!" She yelled coming closer to me faster than I think she intended to her fist raised, as she was about to hit me, her head and fist clicked and she stopped just centimeters from my face. Her face dropped as she realised what she almost did...

"I can't" I said standing up and walking around her and went down the ladder, Sabine was still frozen in place from what she had almost done.

I turned around once I was down the ladder and saw Hera with her arms crossed with a serious expression on her face. Busted.

"Hey Hera" I said with a big huge smile

"EZRA! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WALKING ON THAT LEG! I swear one day you are going to realize what pain is" She said walking over to 'help' me walk even though I did just fine without any help

"It doesn't effect me, I broke it once while I was on the streets walked on it the whole time, same with when I got shot in the leg TWICE by a blaster on another run a few years later. I can handle the pain Hera, and I do know what pain is, I've felt it since I was 7" I told her gently pushing her off my shoulder and walked towards where the bottom gun of the ship was. I wanted to be alone, like I was in the Phantom, but for now I am not going back there.

I heard Hera mumbling under her breath about something to do with me, but I didn't bother listening.

I sat in the chair and pulled up the holo Sabine got for me from my home. I looked at it for I don't know how long just thinking about old memories from before they were taken.

Those memories no longer felt like memories, at least not my own, more of another persons, one who was alive during the republic, before the Empire. They felt like dreams, dreams that would never come true again. Wishes of every child, of every orphan, of every lost kid, of everyone who longed for something they would never have.

My mission for years was to get my parents back, become a normal family again, but that would have never happened, there would always be the days I was alone, the memories would be there forever, and forever changing all of us.

Once I was seven years old, my life seemed perfect, then I put my brave face on from the mornings til the evenings, I had that hope of my parents returning, then by the time I was nine, I gave up on that hope, that hope wasn't even a distant memory anymore, it was a few words written in one of those imperial history books that changed every event to the Empires version which showed they were in the right when they were always in the wrong...

I remember on my 6th birthday, it was still Empire day, but I was so happy for that day, my parents were letting me help with the transmission they were sending out on Empire day. I was so excited, trying to prepare what I was going to say, btu I couldn't find the right words. But then my mom walked up to me and held my hand in place and gently took the pen, she lifted my chin with her finger and then sat beside me and looked me in the eye and told me a few words I would never forget, the same words I thought of as I did the transmission over a year ago, and again a week ago on our latest transmission.

 _" **You strength is not showed threw your preparation or force, but from your heart, the only way to say something true is from your heart."**_ She told me

She went on to explain how my heart held all of my truths, while my preparations, and whatever force was used, wasn't as true as it was the moment I thought of it, anything I knew from my heart was real.

On the street when I still believed my parents were coming back, I knew it threw my mind, not my heart, my heart as much as it wanted to believe could not, while I could force my mind to I could not my heart.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard a knocking on the door, i had locked them when I came in so I knew I could have time to prepare myself before I let any one in. I quickly turned off the holo and put my brave face on. I unlocked the door by walking, yes walking on both of my legs. When the door opened it revealed, someone I knew but only from stories I never had met them in person. This must be our Rebel asset

"Hi, you must be Ezra I'm..."

 _So CLIFF HANGER! Hope you guys enjoyed! :)_

 _Question: What is your Favorite star wars_ _Quotes?_

 _Answer: OK this is one of my favorites, I have so many so I will tell you guys 3, the order they are in has nothing to do with which ones I like mroe just the order I put them in_

1\. **strike me down and I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine ~ Obi Wan Kenobi, episode 4.** Because to me when some one puts me down, usually that just pushes me to be a better me not a better them. They can push me down but I will rise stronger than before

2. **Do or Do not, there is no Try~ Yoda** You either do what you dream or you don't you can't try for what ever it is you want you have to do it, go after it. Don't try something do it!

3\. **Truly wonderful the mind of a child is ~Yoda** In my opinion, the next generation, the next advancements comes from the imagination of kids, tweens and teens, we can dream so big not worrying about the world around us but, dreams!

 _Hope you guys enjoyed please follow favorite and review your favorite quotes and tell me what else you would like in this story!  
_

 _Have a sweet Read!_


	5. Sightless with Sight

_I'm so sorry for the wait guys but here it is... also I know what is about to happen is not how it works in the new season but I have had this all planned out for a while and don't want to change it..._

* * *

Kanan's POV

I was just meditating when I felt a presence near by, like next to me near by, but I couldn't hear anyone. Since I can't see anyone, I have no clue who this is, I can't even tell who it is threw the force

"Hello Caleb" No... It couldn't be... she died 15 years ago

"M..Master?!"

"My padawan, it is truly me" Depa Billaba said, i could almost see her smile, but I couldn't see her face.

"Master, how are you here?"

"Take off those bandages from your eyes, and you will understand my Padawan"

"But, Master, I can't _See_ "

"Your fear is blinding you, you can see. Your eyes, may not heal, but the Force is your ally, and friend... Let the Force help you, and guide you, not just around, but with sight"

"Bu-"

"No, take off those bandages, and let the force flow through you my padawan."

I finally complied and slowly pulled them off of my eyes. Once they were off I could still see nothing, except for a few tinges of red I had always been able to see. Just the last thing I remember seeing, Mauls red lightsaber.

"Master, I still don't see anything "

"Look deep within the force, acknowledge nothing but the Force"

I complied and felt threw the force, until I started to see lighting around me, it was still quiet blurry. Though when I looked over to where I heard my masters voice coming from I saw her, though she was more of a ghost, or hologram

"I can see! Master? How are you here, what are you?"

"I am a force ghost, those who have trained enough and in the right ways, are able to manifest them selves after becoming one with the Force. Master Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn have done this as well. Qui Gon Jinn, was one of the 1st Jedi to ever be able to do this, only before him were those who created the technique of it, it is very hard to learn, but he was meant to do it his name actually means, Spirit Of The Living Force, it was his destiny to learn it. Now go train your Padawan to your best abilities, and then some I am always with you Kanan, remember that... and May the Force Be with You" My master said as she then faded away, I heard a knocking at my door, I quickly sensed it was Hera

"Kanan?! who are you talking to" I opened the doors and pulled her into a tight hug, I pulled back slightly still hugging her bit her face was farther away... I could finally see her face again, and her beautiful green eyes... I was so happy I couldn't contain my smile

"Kanan? What are you so happy about?" Hera asked confused

" I can see!"

"Huh? You mean like sense where stuff is with the Force? I thought you could already kind of do that?"

"No I mean, well kind of. I don't sense everything to see, no the Force, it gave me back my sight sort of, I am seeing everything as if it was my own eyes, but threw the Force... Hera, I can finally see _you_ again!"

"Kanan? Are you serious? But how? How did you learn it?"

"My master, she visited me, it's hard to explain but she basically made herself appear in a ghost like appearance threw the force!"

"Oh, Kanan! I am so happy for you! But before we tell the rest of the crew, we need to get the area around your eyes checked out again since you won't be wearing the bandages anymore I assume" She told me as she pulled away from the hug, but still not letting go. "We need to go see our new ally, who apparently is now meeting Ezra, who is walking around on his injured leg by the way"

"Are you serious? What is it with Ezra and not letting himself heal?"

"well you might wanna go tell him that, as well as see how Ezra is doing with our new guest" Hera told me as we walked towards where we knew Ezra was, and every step i took I relished in all that was within sight, especially some of Sabine's new paintings

* * *

 _So really sorry for the short chapter and the super long wait, I don't think i have had more than a few hours of sleep in a few weeks. I have volley ball soccer and dance and like 2 days out of the week I have all 3 in a row, then in some days I just have dance til 8 at night, so I am so sorry it is taking so long for chapters, but Thanksgiving break is coming up, i won't have any french homework or anything else (I hope) So I am working on the next chatper right not and I promise it will be longer as well as my other rebels one shot story!_

Question: Which Sabine Hair do you like best (what season)?

My answer: I love season 3, but my favorite is season 2

Have a sweet read!


	6. The Distance Between Farther and Closer

_aSo I guys i am so sorry it took me sooooo long to update, I dug myself in a whole way to deep, I made a person be picked up and it had to be someone they hadn't come into physical contact with yet, and well, I could not think of anyone, originally it was going to be wedge when I started writing, and then we got the episode about them getting wedge so it would make no sense but randomly I was thinking about the story and the person came to me... so here it is..._

Ezra's POV

I turned around to see a short green little man with large round pointy ears

"Ezra Bridger you must be. Heard much about you I have. Knight Jarrus Padawan you are? Hmmm?" Yoda asked

"So you are Yoda, it's nice to finally meet you person"

"Meet you nice it is. That, who is?"

"That's my parents and me when I was little before they were taken"

"They taken by, who were. Hmmmmmm?"

"The Empire, they spoke out against the Empire and one day the troopers came in and took them, they hid me"

"Hold on to your past, you do" I decided to change the subject then

"So, what is up with your, Do or Do not, quote thing, cause that makes like 0 sense?"

"Trying to change the subject, you are young one"

"Just don't like talking 'bout it much"

"hmmmmm... If you hold on to your past, miss the present, you will"

"Yea well, my past seems to follow me"

"follow you your past does not, hold onto it you do"

Finally I had enough with him, what does he know about my life, Jedi Master or not, I got up and walked out, ignoring the tinges of pain coming from my leg

"Ezra, what happened to no walking on that leg" Kanan said coming around the corner, dang it, can no one leave me alone for once

I continued to walk past him trying to get away only for Hera to be blocking my way

"Really, can a padawan get no alone time around here?"

"Not if said Padawan is walking around on an injured leg that he is not supposed to be walking on" Hera said in a matter of fact tone

"Well, maybe if said padawan, is use to pain and it doesn't faze him, said Padawan should just get left alone, any maybe said padawan wouldn't be walking on said leg, to get away from people?"I said sarcastically, though it was true, if I didn't have to keep moving I only would have been on my leg to get into the Phantom and then I would have been done but no, they have to be not letting me be alone right now

"you lost me at the first said padawan" Kanan said after a moment of silence

I took this opportunity to get around them and check the phantom once more, sure enough Sabine had left it so, this time I took the precaution of locking the door to get in and then sitting down to continue to watch the stars as I was earlier.

* * *

I sat there thinking for what felt like hours, about my feelings for Sabine, whether they were truly there or not, or if I was just imagining what I used to feel. I wanted to be close again, but at the same time, it hasn't been going well with all that we have tried so far, I mean I go on a mission with her and things go horribly the moment I get alone with her it seems, then I get injured and only here a total of like 5 words from her for what felt like forever. Then I try to talk to her again alone, and I wind up running off, after she almost punches me in the face. I just seem to screw up everything I manage to get a chance at. All of my feelings are so jumbled up over all of this, then Master Yoda. I mean, I get that he is a Jedi Master but my past is my own, I don't like him digging all into it. It is My life. My memories. My past. My choices.

I got pulled from my thoughts when footsteps came up behind me

"Ezra-" Kanan started

"Just leave me alone" I cut him off

"Ezra we just want to help, and to understand what is wrong, also, you need to stay off of that leg" Hera mothered

"Ezra, you are starting to go back to your old ways, from when we had just picked you up from the streets. When you were so closed off, we were surprised we even knew your name" Hera continued

"Just leave me alone" I practically growled

"Fine, we will, but I'm not so sure our reinforcement will" Kanan said and turned around to walk out

"Don't even bother with Master Yoda, he will just make me even more mad" I called out

"Good thing that is not who he was talking about"... of all the people, he knew my one weakness in this situation, and in all situations.

He called in Sabine.

"Sabi-"

"No, Ezra! You will not get out of this one, you may be able to manage to get out of it with the others, but you can't get out of it with me. You should know that by now." Sabine cut me off and lectured, her voice so serious, yet so caring

"Sabine! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my words filled with anger, to the highest degree

I saw a sudden change in Sabine's face it was just for a moment, but I saw it and felt her fear. I glanced to the glass, and saw my reflection, my eyes had flashed yellow, it may have been just for a moment, but the still were yellow no matter how quickly it went away. It still happened

"Ezra..." Sabine said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder, so very gently, I shrugged it off, I looked away from her, looking off into the distance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hand slowly coming up, she gently pulled my head to face her. She pulled me into a hug, her face just inches from mine, she looked into my eyes and leaned in...

 _Please follow favorite and review! PM me Ideas or just to talk! Also please check out Lavender Katherine Frost, and her new story "Journey through Secrets and Space" I am it's Beta so please go check it out, it should be posted to day!_

 _Question of the Chapter: Do you think they will kiss, or will something interrupt them?_

 _my answer: I am not revealing anything_

 _ **Have a sweet read!**_


	7. Trust?

"Ezra..." Sabine said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder, so very gently, I shrugged it off, I looked away from her, looking off into the distance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hand slowly coming up, she gently pulled my head to face her. She pulled me into a hug, her face just inches from mine, she looked into my eyes and leaned in...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUST KIDDING! sorry but I couldn't resist

"Master Yoda!" Ahsoka exclaimed when she saw the old master walking up

"Young Tano? Not so young now you are" The little master said with a small smile

"No Master Yoda, how has exile been?"

"Been nice it has. Meditate I do." The green creature spoke in his own way "Many great challenges faced you have"

"I just wish the galaxy was free again, like in the days of the Republic, before the Clone Wars, before Palpatine" The Togruta spoke, her eyes glazed over, lost in thought of a time before all the pain and suffering of the galaxy.

"Arise soon a new hope shall" The old master spoke in riddle and prophecy

"Which will it be?" Ahsoka asked

"When the Force wills it, know we shall" Yoda spoke yet again in riddle "They shall both play a part I feel. Hmmmmmm."

"I think so to Master, though Skywalkers do love a little competition who knows how it will play out" Ahsoka spoke, her voice void and lost, eyes glazed over once again thinking of her times with Anakin. Wondering what would have happened if she had not left the order, not left Anakin. Why had Anakin never left the order? she wondered silently. She knew about Anakin and Padme, she didn't know how deep their connection was, but she knew they were in love, that they had a bond. So why had he never left? He could have at any time really. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Master Yoda spoke again

"Works in mysterious ways the Force does"

"That it does Master Yoda, that it does

* * *

(Now what you have all been waiting for)

 **Ezra's POV**

"Ezra..." Sabine said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder, so very gently, I shrugged it off, I looked away from her, looking off into the distance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hand slowly coming up, she gently pulled my head to face her. She pulled me into a hug, her face just inches from mine, she looked into my eyes and leaned in...

I leaned in slowly, it was if all time had ceased, it felt as if the Empire never rose, that my parents were never taken, the Kanan never went blind, all the pain I had ever felt, just froze and dissolved into nothing, but that moment between Sabine, and me. My face just centimeters away from hers. I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes were wide open, looking as if she was peering right into my soul, as I gazed right back into her eyes. Neither one of us backing down our focus was on each other not the war surrounding us, not the throbbing pain in my leg, just us. Finally we both leaned in the rest of the way, my lips meeting hers, our eyes not closed staying focused in the moment. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered.

When suddenly the doors opened

"Sbne?! Did you get him to open up at all?" Kanan asked walking in oblivious to the fact we were kissing

"Kanan, leave Sabine alone let her take her-" Hera walked up behind Kanan and her voice got stuck in her throat as she saw what was infront of her, what Kanan was blind to (I typed it then realized what I did), that Sabine and I were kissing, we broke off quickly as she walked up, our eyes wide, each eye as wide as Lando Calrissian's ego.

"It took you two long enough." Hera said

"What? I am so lost, please explain Hera" Kanan asked very confused

"Come on sweetheart, I will explain it to you" Hera said as she grabbed his hand and pulled his away from us

"Sooooooooooo..." I said uncertain what else to say to Sabine, I mean we just kissed, for the first time. I mean does she like me? I have liked her for years but does she like me?

"Did we just..." Sabine trailed off, I could sense her confusion

"I think we did.."

"Does this mean anything?" Sabine asked

"Did it mean anything to you?" I asked uncertain

"Yes, but did it mean anything to you?" She asked

"It did. Sabine, I have liked you for years, when I first met you I didn't really so much as you were well you, but over the years as i got to truly know you, I fell for you truthfully. "

"Ezra, when I first met you I thought you were just some random useless kid, but as I got to know you better I understood more about you. That that cocky overly confident self, you always acted like, was just a mask, a cover up. That is when I realized we were and are more similar than I first thought. Over that time I truly fell foryou. To the point I didn't want anything to hurt you, I wanted to protect you from the harsh galaxy we were brought up in. I covered it up as sisterly love, and caring, but deep down I always knew it was more"

"So, does this make us official?" I asked

"I think it does, but one condition"

"What?"

"You have to trust us all again, especially me"

"I, Ezra Bridger, promise to trust my family, especially my _girlfriend_ Sabine." I said in the most serious tone I could conjure up and then we both busted up into a fit of laughter

* * *

 **Bonus scene that will not have actually happened but I needed it**

"I love you" Ezra told Sabine Lovingly

"I know"

 **R.I.P Carrie Fisher**

 **1956- 2016**

 **We will always remember our favorite Princess.**

 **Please go check out my tribute story for her on my page "A Princesses Merit"**

 ** _I am so sorry I have taken so long to update,_**

 ** _Question: What is your New Years Resolution?_**

 ** _Now I normally don't do these because I never really know what to do, but this year I have decided to do one, I got this idea from Juliet from the page JulietandMolly go check them out pleas they are awesome_**

 ** _My resolution is: To update my stories at least once a month_**

 ** _Now that may not seem like a lot but it really kind of is with my schedule in real life I have dance 3 times a week, but that will end soon, but then my huge tests come up, then I have a comp next week for acting, then I start work on the play I am in " Alice In Wonderland" I am Tweedledum. I have several really advanced classes this year, and I am so stressed out with my classes so I hope you guys understand, as well that would mean 3 stories to update, speaking of which please go check out my Rebel One shots book._**

 ** _Please DM me more Ideas I am not sure what should come next!?_**

 ** _Have a Sweet Read!_**


	8. Sry, read

Ok, so I'm already breaking my new years resolution, every year the busiest times for me are February March and April, sometimes May so... I may only be able to post every other month til those months are over I'm sorry but I have been home as soon as I need to get ready to go to sleep every night for a while it's so tiring. I am so sore from dance it hurts to walk then we have all the end of the year tests I need to study for and focus on and oh my I need sleep and a break so I am so sorry about this see you when I can

DM me if you want to talk or are bored or to give ideas the more ideas the faster I can write since it's less thought process so sorry!


End file.
